1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, and more particularly to a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, wherein the indication light of the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device may be projected on the workpiece placed on the worktable of the main frame, thereby facilitating the operator using the circular sawing machine to cut the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circular sawing machine is a tool that may be used to cut a workpiece such as the wood or the like. The conventional circular sawing machine comprises a work table formed with an elongated slit, a saw seat pivotally mounted on the work table, and provided with a saw blade. Thus, when the saw seat is pivoted downward to approach the work table, the saw blade may pass through the elongated slit of the work table.
When in use, one hand of the operator has to hold the workpiece on the work table, and the other hand of the operator has to press the saw seat downward. When the saw blade approaches the surface of the workpiece, the operator has to visually inspect if the saw blade aligns with the position to be cut. The operator has to move the workpiece if the saw blade does not align with the position to be cut, so that the operator has to align the saw blade with the position to be cut continuously and repeatedly, thereby wasting much time. In addition, the operator""s face has to approach the saw seat to obtain a more exact result, thereby easily causing danger to the operator. Further, when the saw blade approaches the surface of the workpiece, the saw blade is very easy to touch the surface of the workpiece unintentionally, thereby producing unnecessary dents on the surface of the workpiece.
Another conventional circular sawing machine is provided with an infrared guide device to provide an indication effect. However, the infrared guide device is fixed on the saw seat, and is protruded outward from the saw seat, so that the infrared guide device is easily damaged or broken due to hit of a foreign object, thereby affecting the exactness of the infrared guide device in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional circular sawing machine having an infrared guide device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, wherein the indication light of the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device may be projected on the workpiece placed on the worktable of the main frame, thereby facilitating the operator using the circular sawing machine to cut the workpiece.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, wherein the slide may be hidden in the seat, and may be exposed outward from the seat by operation of the operation set, so that the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device may also be hidden in the seat, and may be exposed outward from the seat by control of the slide.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, wherein the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device may be hidden in the seat when not in use, thereby preventing the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device from being damaged or broken due to hit of a foreign object, so as to protect the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device, and to maintain the exactness of the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device in use.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, wherein the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device may be exposed outward from the seat easily and quickly by movement of the slide, thereby facilitating the operator employing the infrared indication lamp of the infrared guide device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a circular sawing machine having a hidden-type infrared guide device, comprising:
a main frame, provided with a worktable;
a saw base, pivotally mounted on the main frame, and provided with a blade;
an infrared guide device, mounted on the saw base, and including a slide slidably mounted on the saw base, and an infrared indication lamp mounted on the slide, the slide formed with an elongated slot; and
an operation set, mounted on the infrared guide device, and including a drive plate, a movable pin, and an elastic plate, the movable pin extended through the elongated slot of the slide and having a first end pivoted with the drive plate, and a second end combined with the elastic plate, the elastic plate mounted on the movable pin and rested on the slide.
Preferably, the saw base is provided with an upper blade guard, and the infrared guide device is mounted on the upper blade guard of the saw base.
Preferably, the infrared guide device further includes a hollow seat for receiving the slide therein. The seat of the infrared guide device has a distal end formed with an opening for facilitating exposure of the slide. The seat of the infrared guide device has an outer surface formed with a concave mounting space for receiving the drive plate and the movable pin of the operation set.
Preferably, the operation set further includes a press block mounted on the movable pin, and rested on an inner face of the drive plate. Preferably, the inner face of the drive plate is provided with a cam portion.
Preferably, the slide is formed with a receiving chamber for receiving the infrared indication lamp.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.